


让你成为我的

by yanfeiyuji



Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO世界观, Alpha佐助, M/M, Omega鸣人, 两章完, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 佐助爱着他哥的朋友鸣人, 佐鸣 - Freeform, 口交, 可能有些OOC, 年下, 想表白但无从下手, 成结, 暗恋, 自慰, 舌交
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanfeiyuji/pseuds/yanfeiyuji
Summary: 佐助是个健全的Alpha，十六岁。他暗恋着他哥从小到大的朋友，一个迷人的Omega – 鸣人。但对方似乎只把他看做孩子。他该如何是好？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let Me Make You Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963537) by [msmooseberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmooseberry/pseuds/msmooseberry). 



当佐助端着杯水准备回房时，一阵急促的敲门声打断了他的步伐。想到还有一大堆作业等着他，佐助为这不速之客的打扰而恼怒地叹了口气，不情愿地走去门口。当他打开门的那瞬间，所有的情绪瞬间烟消云散了。

“噢，嘿，佐助！鼬在家吗？”门外站着的是漩涡鸣人，他哥哥从小到大的朋友兼同学。两人也上了同所大学，和鼬的商学不同，鸣人选了新闻学。他比佐助年长五岁，今天穿了件深绿色的风衣，拉链敞开着，露出里面的亮橘色毛衣和深蓝色牛仔裤，棕色背包甩在单肩上，看起来迷人得要命。

“你好，鸣人。对，他在自己房里。”佐助感到自己的脸热了起来，他倚在门上试着让自己看起来从容不迫，但是不小心滑了一下，差点把水都撒了出来。

“太好了！我能进去吗？我必须问他拿点东西。”鸣人似乎并没有注意到他出糗。佐助此刻和对方站得非常近，他能看到这个金发男人的脸有多红，并且微微喘着气，好像是跑过来的。但是佐助知道不是这个原因，一缕淡淡的气味印证了他的猜想。鸣人正在进入他的热潮期。

“当然可以。”他木然地退到一边，让鸣人进来。当和佐助擦身而过的那一刻，金发男人的呼吸轻轻地喷洒在他的脖子里。佐助的身体瞬间像火一样燃烧了起来，对方快速地说了声“谢了。”，然后消失在屋内的拐角处。他已经在鼬的房间里留过无数次夜了，所以对此早已熟门熟路。每当那个时候，佐助总会在自己房间里听到从走廊那头传来的金发男人的大笑，以及他哥哥克制但愉悦的笑声。

这两个Omega常常形影不离，而佐助不可避免地成为了两人之间无法忽视的存在，一个精力充沛的孩子，但是无法得到他们的关注。随着时间的推移，他注意到一件事，那就是当鼬的信息素变浓直到最高点时，鸣人的信息素会与之呼应，开始散发出一种令人心醉神迷的味道。在这种情况下，一旦靠近他，佐助就会变得无法思考。就在去年，佐助经历了自己的第一次发情期，那时，他的头脑里就出现了非常明确的一幅画面。而他所能做的，就是绝望地把它抹去，将脸埋进枕头里，却又无法控制地呻吟出那个人的名字。

真正让佐助沮丧的是，鸣人仍然把他当做一个孩子，然而自己已经十六岁了。如今的他已是一个健全的Alpha，高大，肩膀宽阔（去年他的身高一下子长了一大截），阴茎发育完好，并有一个厚实的结。另外，他头脑灵活，几乎和他天才般的哥哥相当，是能令富岳骄傲的小儿子。佐助简直就是完美男友的典范，但鸣人不知为何完全忽略了他，仍然像小时候那样会摸摸他的脑袋（但是佐助爱极了那双美丽的，被太阳亲吻过的双手的抚摸，但是他想要的是比摸头发更深入、更彻底的触碰）。

他摇了摇头，把这些潮湿的臆想赶出脑海，然后走过鸣人刚刚消失的地方，最后进了自己房间。就在佐助准备关门然后一心用于学习时（虽有荷尔蒙的影响，但他还是非常勤勉的学生），他听到了鸣人的声音，对方听起来正从鼬的房间里走出来，“你真是我的救世主，你知道吗！这些天我都快烦死了。要是我现在就这么回家，绝对会在公车的座位上流得到处都是。”男人自嘲地笑起来，佐助的心开始以每分钟一英里的速度狂跳起来，他的脸像是聚集了千阳似的燃烧起来。一个小小的画面在他脑子里浮现。鸣人，温暖而光溜溜的身子蜷缩在那，完全湿透了，体液黏连着滴落下来，所有一切都为他准备好了，如此诱人，如此让人想要侵犯。而这单单只是从墙的另一边传来的声音，就足以让他的思绪超越界限。他瞬间半勃了。

佐助足足深呼吸了三次，他的手轻微地颤抖着，举起仍拿在手中的那杯水喝了一口。这太疯狂了，要是那个金发男人再这么明目张胆又毫无自知之明地做出如此诱惑的举动，佐助无法保证自己不会在哪一天突然袭击对方。他慢慢稳住了气息，听到鸣人轻快的脚步声从楼梯的另一头传来，而那里唯一的房间就是卫生间。听到门被打开而后又轻轻关上的声音，佐助的心跳漏了一拍。他的呼吸沉重起来，捕捉着那个小房间里面的任何动静，难耐的几分钟后，终于传来一阵浴帘被拉上的刺耳声，接着是水流声。佐助的呼吸变得急促起来，但他希望自己能冷静下来。鼬也在家，他尤其不想在他哥哥面前失态。但现在这种情况，真的太难了。

他仰面倒进转椅里，试着想些其他事，除了他极其想要品尝如今又只有一步之遥的，那副湿漉漉、光溜溜的肉体。他需要控制住自己，摆脱一切纠缠着他身心的无望渴求。他上了年纪的叔叔斑坐在马桶上的回忆似乎起到了作用。但是，就当佐助准备将注意力集中在书本上时，一阵轻轻的叩门声响起。

“请进。”佐助知道门外的是鼬，但他很高兴他哥哥每次进来前都会敲门。对于他，鼬是个非常完美的哥哥。

“佐助，你能去洗衣房拿条毛巾给鸣人吗？我现在必须要出门了。”鼬快速地看了看手表。毫无疑问，他正打算去见那个体型粗壮的蓝发Alpha,鬼鲛。他们是在大学里相遇的，佐助对他们之间如此迅速展开的关系并不非常赞同，这也是他和他父亲极少能达成共识的事物之一。作为一个威严并不苟言笑的父亲，富岳一直把鼬当小王子一样养着，如今看到他和另一个Alpha混在一起，简直是把他气坏了，尤其当对方开始向鼬求婚的时候。并不是那个男人有多不好，佐助对他的冷幽默还挺有好感，但是对方的真实目的并不确定。他不想让自己的哥哥在接受了对方后，又受到伤害。

“可以吗，佐助？”鼬催促道，断然忽视了佐助不情愿的皱眉，随时准备着离开。

“恩，好吧。”鼬点头道别，很快离开了。听着大门关上的声音，鼬之前的话又在佐助的脑海里浮现。拿条毛巾给鸣人。然后他又发现了另一个问题：现在这座房子里只剩他们两个人了。佐助的体内涌起一阵激动人心的兴奋感，他一秒也等不及地跑下了楼，从洗衣房里的架子上拽了条最大最软的毛巾后（没想过这是他母亲的那条），又飞速地跑上楼。当他到达走廊尽头那扇关着的门前时，里面的水声清晰地传进了他的耳内，或者这是他自己的血液在耳腔里嘶鸣。佐助攀上门把，然后静止了一会。他捕捉到里面轻微的哼唱声，鸣人还在淋浴。如果对方没有完全拉好浴帘的话，佐助也许还能得以窥一眼。

他深呼吸了一口气，然后打开门，立刻提醒对方自己的出现以至于不会吓到这个金发男人，佐助知道鸣人像只猫一样极易受惊，他不希望对方因此而滑倒受伤。

“是我，佐助。我给你拿了条毛巾。”他大声说道，可能有些太大声了。好吧，他太紧张了。

“嗯？啊，谢了，佐助。”鸣人漫不经心地回应道。属于鼬的香波味道在空气里充斥着，佐助猜测对方正在冲洗头发。透过淡蓝色的浴帘，唯一能看清的只有莲蓬头和鸣人在湿气下闪耀着的左腿肚。但这并不新鲜，因为在夏天，这个金发男人通常都不会穿长裤，让佐助的视线得以尽情地在那片平滑的蜜色肌肤上流连。

他转向支架，看到凳子上堆着鸣人脱下来的衣服，但真正吸引住他目光的，是一条他哥哥的深蓝色内裤和一个紫色的小盒子,佐助猜测里面应该是男性omega使用的塞子。他十岁的时候，由于好奇，而从鼬的房间里偷了一个出来，仔细研究了下。那个东西有着奇怪的弧形，尺寸非常小，整体由橡胶做成，有一个坚硬的圆形底部。那时候，他非常困惑这个东西是用来做什么的，但现在佐助知道了，它是用来吸收omega的体液，像一个小小的栓子一样，在omega的热潮期帮助他们不让那些过多分泌的润滑液留得到处都是。想到鸣人要把这个东西塞进体内，过了几小时后再拔出来，可口的黏液流得一塌糊涂的样子，佐助的脸嘭地一下红了。他的身体一阵战栗，但佐助忽略了它，抬手把毛巾挂在空钩上。

突然，某个绿色的东西闪进他的视野。他好奇地探头，看到一条皱巴巴的内裤掉在凳子后面的地上，几乎完全在水池的下面，从各个角度都无法注意到，要不是这么明亮的颜色，他差点没看见它。佐助感觉到一股强烈的本能占据了自己，强烈到足以让他颤抖的程度。他必须要得到那条内裤。他当然知道这是鸣人的，因为他哥哥不喜欢绿色，特别是这么鲜艳的绿。看到它这么孤零零地躺在那里，完全被人遗忘的样子，佐助不假思索地快速弯下身体，从地上捡起了那块薄薄的布料。然后他逃也似的跑回自己房间，把门摔上。

他能听到自己的心脏跳得厉害，有那么一会，他以为自己听到了鸣人从浴室出来的声音，准备来把他抓个现行，然后嘲笑他的所作所为。但是什么也没有发生。佐助背靠着门又站了几分钟，鸣人的内裤还紧紧地抓在他手里，然后他听到水声停了，接着是浴帘拉开的声音，他反应了过来。佐助以最快的速度把偷来的内裤藏到了他的床垫下面，然后坐回转椅里，随手拿起一本书翻开，假装把注意力集中在字上而不是听着鸣人的每一步举动。

他太专注于伪装自己，成百上千的思虑搅着他的脑汁，所以当鸣人敲了敲门后走进来时，佐助几乎从椅子里蹦了出来。单沉稳这方面，他跟他哥哥差太远了。有那么一瞬间，佐助以为这个金发男人发现了自己做的事情，他的脸微微泛白，手心开始潮湿。

“嘿，看起来鼬已经离开了，那我也走了，很高兴见到你。我自己关门，你继续做功课吧，祝你好运。”对方挥了挥手，露出一个甜甜的笑容，然后又消失了，都没给佐助说再见的机会。他静静地松了口气，庆幸没被发现。

接下来的时间，佐助沉浸在了书里，连他母亲来看他都没注意到 - 她和富岳刚从购物中心回来，因为美琴坚持她丈夫需要买件新外套，她不想再看到他穿那件旧的。当她叫佐助下去吃晚饭的时候，他只淡淡地咕哝了一声，恍惚地下楼进了厨房，在餐桌前坐下，一反常态地安静。

“看来鼬是不准备和我们一起吃晚饭了？”富岳断然地问道，明显透着不悦。

“给他点私人空间，亲爱的，他有多稳重，你是知道的。”美琴抚慰道。

“我已经给他足够多的自由了，但我仍然希望他能和我们共进晚餐，而不是-”

“富岳！别在餐桌上说，”美琴对这个愤怒的alpha恳求道。

“怎么了？佐助已经不是孩子了，他也同意那个鬼鲛配不上鼬，是不是，佐助？”

“嗯？”佐助眨了眨眼，从盘子里抬起头看向富岳，对方正紧紧地盯着自己，明显在寻求认同。“对，那个蓝头发的家伙最好哪来回哪去，别靠近鼬，”他慢吞吞地说道。

“佐助！给鬼鲛一些信任，毕竟是鼬自己选择的。”美琴不赞成地说道。

“他有更好的选择，”富岳气哼哼地说完，没再继续这个话题。“你似乎有些心不在焉，佐助，有什么事吗？”

“什么？”佐助对突如其来的疑问猛地抬起头。

“的确，你今天有点反常，学校里发生什么事了吗？”美琴关切地看着他。

“没有，我只是......有太多事要做了。”佐助在父母的审视下紧张地回道，说谎的内疚感油然而生。

“如果你要带个小Omega回家，一定跟我们说哦，随时欢迎。”美琴小心翼翼地说道。佐助抽了抽眼角。

“妈！没有这种事，”佐助不高兴地说道，他可不会做这种事。他毕竟是个成熟的Alpha了，连他父亲都如此说过。

吃完晚餐，他满怀期待走上楼梯。之前的几个小时都花费在了那些枯燥无聊的作业上，眼睛却又控制不住地往那个藏着战利品的地方飘去。他先去洗了澡，用了生来最快的速度，并强迫自己不去摸下体，尽管他的老二已经开始有了反应。但是佐助想要把它保留到回自己房间的那一刻，因为这间狭小的浴室产生的回声非常大（他付出了惨痛的代价来知道这件事，并且整整一个星期都不敢看他哥哥一眼）。

一关上门，佐助立刻看向床铺，他关了灯，急匆匆地走向那里，去取回他的藏宝。那块布料如今变得更皱了，但佐助毫不在乎。他抓起它，仔细地研究起来，随手将被子推到一边，然后一头栽进床垫。终于，他能够放心地将那块布凑到脸上，深吸一口气。浓郁的omega味道立刻俘获了他所有的感官，佐助几乎呻吟起来，但他狠狠咬住下唇，及时阻止了自己。

他从来没在这么短的时间内完全勃起。佐助侧向一边，扯开身上的运动裤和里面的内裤，释放出自己又长又硬的下体，同时将鸣人的内裤紧紧贴在脸上贪婪地吸着。当微微颤抖的手指碰到自己的阴茎时，佐助发出一阵低沉的呻吟，接着开始凶猛地撸动起来。干燥的手掌摩擦着那里敏感的肌肤，但他停不下来去拿润滑油了。那瓶东西被他放在书桌的最下层抽屉里。它彰显了他的成就感。因为他终于在两个星期之前，顶着一张毫无波澜的脸，第一次买下那瓶东西，表现得好像经常买一样淡定（他是无奈之下才买的，因为手霜涂上去太恶心了，另外他也受不了胯间时常传来一股芦荟的味道）。

手上的动作杂乱无章，但当佐助加快速度，在自己完全肿胀的结上用了点力后，他的前液开始渗出，终于他的手掌开始变滑，动作也稍顺畅了些。在这整个过程中，他始终将自己的鼻子埋在那片棉布里面，沉重而急促地呼吸着，他张开嘴，以便更深地汲取那股醉人的信息素。鸣人明亮且清晰的身形在他脑袋里挥之不去。他嘴角微扬的模样，他开怀大笑的模样，潮湿的夏日里，顶着烈日和疲倦，他半阂的双眸里朦胧的目光。他冒着细密汗珠的金色眉毛闪耀着的光芒，他张开嘴舔掉双唇上的拉面汤渍的模样，他在发情期时闻起来的味道，哦天啊，那个神赐的味道。佐助感觉自己再也坚持不住了，他不得不埋进枕头里，来扼杀自己无法抑制的，绝望而愉悦的呻吟。那条绿色的内裤也一起被他的脸压进了枕头里，他的手用力地揪住了床单。

佐助用鼻子和唇摩挲着鸣人散发着迷人气味的内裤，想象着对方像其他omega一样在他们的伴侣面前发情的样子。一丝不挂地躺在佐助的床上，诱人地打开那对线条优美的蜜色长腿，用手淫来取悦佐助的眼睛，然后自己掰开臀瓣，那里湿成一片，晶莹的体液闪闪发光，表示着他整个人都是属于佐助的，并渴求着他的进入。佐助颤抖起来，他紧紧圈住自己的结，假装是那个omega窄小的甬道，开始有节奏地挤压起来，直至达到极致的快感。他是多么希望这个时候鸣人的那双眼睛能看着他，完全只看进他的眼睛里，在对方湿蓝色的眸子被情欲，爱和钦慕所笼罩的时候，把浓稠的精液射入他身体的最深处，确保能够填满这个omega直到溢出来。然后，当鸣人还在高潮中时，佐助会标记他，向全世界宣布他对这个迷人且心善的omega的所有权，这样一来，他们的信息素会混合到一起最后凝聚成一种味道。

这样美好的画面在佐助的脑海里是如此的栩栩如生，以至于这个alpha以远远超过临界点的程度高潮了，白色的浊液喷涌而出。当他慢慢回到现实，他发现自己在高潮之前咬住了那条皱巴巴的内裤。佐助闭了会儿眼，长了叹一口气然后翻了个身，把自己那只黏糊糊的手举到眼前。他居然射了这么多出来。幸好他事先躲过母亲的视线，偷偷从厨房拿了一卷抽纸上来。当擦干净手，穿好裤子后，佐助感到一阵尖锐的罪恶和空虚。自己梦寐以求的omega都得不到，只能独自一人躲在房间闻对方的内裤，他还算个什么alpha。太可悲了。他真的需要采取行动了。在一切都太迟之前，在鸣人被他的某个学弟偷走之前，至少做点什么。如果佐助不只十六岁，他毫无疑问早就出手了。


	2. Chapter 2

对鸣人长久以来的迷恋，让佐助终于决心采取行动。再次见到对方时（已经一个星期之后了，鸣人的热潮也退了），他脱口而出，“可以和我出去吗？”他让自己听起来尽可能斩钉截铁（毕竟他可是alpha，理应如此强硬），但结尾的探寻语气完全暴露了内心的不安。佐助紧张地看着对方困惑的眼神，他开始觉得自己太一时冲动了。不幸地，他想对了，因为鸣人（这次又是来他家找鼬的，可能是来还上次借的内裤，佐助不确定），就这么单纯地误解了他。

“院子里有什么想给我看的吗？”他问道，一如从前听着佐助孩子气的言论那样，一脸宠溺地笑着。

“不，不是-我的意思是……”佐助想要说‘我要你跟我约会’，但他意识到那样听起来会有多蠢。因为说实话，如果鸣人答应了，那么自己能给对方什么呢。他还在上高中，唯一的那点零花钱还是美琴每个月硬塞给他的，加上在汉堡店打工的那点不足一提的薪水，他甚至连订一次中档餐厅的钱都拿不出。差劲透了。

“抱歉，佐助。我要走了，下次好吗？”他轻轻揉了揉佐助的头发，然后迅速离开了，留下一个满目沮丧的Alpha。

这次失败让佐助明白一件事：他需要更多时间。他向所有神明祈求，鸣人会等到他能够明确传递自己心意的那一天。接下来的一年，他最后一个学年，佐助不顾父母的反对，又找了份工作，即使这样无法让他集中精力于学业上，甚至会错失进入大学的机会，他仍义无反顾。他知道自己的能力足以应付考试，并且以他的脾气，一旦决定的事绝无反悔。他愿意为他的目标牺牲更多的睡眠，承受更多的压力。

他决定在鸣人下一个生日之时，送他一件无与伦比的礼物。当然，这件礼物可以是亲手做的，因为佐助非常擅长手活（在很多种意义上，当然也包括手工），但他决定这件礼物必须让鸣人看得出他是足够负担得起贵重物品的。他已决定要日夜努力工作，为了他自己将来的家庭，也为了能将世界上一切最好的东西送给他的鸣人。他在商场的一家店里看中了一颗迄今为止见过的最漂亮的宝石，原生态形状的海蓝色的水晶，被串在一条纤细的白金链子上，漂亮到夺人呼吸，几乎和鸣人的眼睛一样美。当他看到它的那瞬间，佐助确定这就是他心中完美的礼物，足够配得上他未来的伴侣。

想到鸣人收到这件礼物的那一刻，他肯定会立刻意识到佐助的爱是有多深沉，无需言语。佐助一心扑在工作上，攒下了一笔钱，但还不够买那条项链。因此，他决定卖掉他的游戏手柄(像他这样的成年alpha不需要如此孩子气的东西)，上个圣诞从他叔叔带土那里收到的MP3(每天都能听到鸣人的声音，谁还需要音乐)，以及他衣橱里的一半(是不是难以置信，他学校有些疯狂的omega甚至beta，愿意花一大笔钱，就为了能得到他的衣服，尤其是那些没洗过的 - 一群疯子)。

到了最后一个学年的期末，佐助掉了一大截体重，看起来随时都要猝死一样。他的父母极其担心，但他顽固地拒绝了他们的劝诫，转而向鼬寻求帮助。他的哥哥在去年秋天和父亲吵了一架后，离家和鬼鲛同居了，最近这几周关系才稍有缓和。佐助之前对他哥哥的这一决定非常生气，但现在他太醉心于其他事情，连鼬回家都没有注意到。因此，当三月的某个寒凉的下午，鼬走进他房间时，是让人如此震惊。

“佐助，我们需要谈谈，”他甚至没像往常那样事先敲门，又或者是因为佐助太专注于翻抽屉而没有听到，他在找一只他父亲送的但自己从来没用过的钢笔。他可以把它也卖掉。

“好久不见了，鼬，过得怎样？和你的鲨鱼在一起惬意吗？”他不想说得那么充满讽刺，这只是缺少睡眠和压力太大导致的情绪。看到他哥哥露出受伤的表情，他立刻感到了内疚。

“是，我很快乐。谢谢关心。”鼬保持一贯的平静，然而双眼带着责备。“但现在我不想谈这个。”

“好吧，”佐助转过身，感觉到一只温暖的手突然搭上他的肩膀，他跳了起来。

“佐助，”鼬恳求道。佐助知道自己没办法假装看不见，他屈膝坐到地上，抬起头看他。

“要说什么？”佐助不耐烦地问道，但还是准备耐心听他开口。

“你最近太奇怪了。”鼬开口。

“你怎么知道？爸妈告诉你了？”他生气地脱口而出。

“没有，我看得出来。”佐助再次准备开口刺伤他，但是鼬阻止了他，“只是，听我说，好吗？”鼬看着佐助的双眼，直到他最终点头。“我很担心你。”他的话语真诚而充满关切，让佐助感到吃惊。

“为什么？”他问。鼬叹气，坐进转椅里。

“看看你自己。你瘦了，脸色苍白，总是愁容满面，好像有什么东西在你体内正把你一点点吞噬掉。你到底怎么了，佐助？你可以告诉我，我不会因此而批评你。我只是想帮助你，让你重恢复正常。”佐助犹豫着是否要告诉鼬，他爱上了他最好的朋友。显然，鼬看出了端倪，他疑惑地问道，“你在吸毒吗？”

“什么？当然没有！”佐助一阵错愕。“为什么你会-”

“你要让我怎么想呢？看看你最近的行为，很明显你身上发生了很不好的事情。你以为我没有注意到你房间里的东西在一件件消失吗？你不久就要面临毕业考试了，为什么你突然这么需要钱？”

鼬的疑问很合理。佐助几乎压制不住愤怒，他突然觉得没有人愿意去了解他。他只想做自己觉得正确的事。在给鸣人买那条项链这件事上，他们无法给他帮助（佐助每周都会去商场确认那条项链还没有被买走）。

“我没有吸毒，好吗，”他嘶声道。之后无论鼬问得再多，他也拒绝回答。

随后，他在睡眠上注意了些。之后的几个月里，他见到鸣人的次数也屈指可数。要么是在鼬和他大学朋友开的公司里，要么是对方经过他家时，顺便上门和美琴闲聊几句，一并带上玖辛奈的问候和一些她新做的餐点，来征询一下意见。他们见面的机会非常少，但每次都会给佐助留下深刻印象。那个漂亮的金发Omega，是如此的香甜可口，想象着自己迎接对方回家的画面，佐助的脸温柔起来。他会给他做拉面（鸣人这么爱吃，他一定要下功夫）然后带他去他们的卧室，在那，一切魔法都会成真。佐助可以一夜不睡地描绘着拥有鸣人之后的生活细节。闭上眼睛，在一片黑暗中肖想着Omega淫乱的身姿，他放纵地加快了手上的速度，咬着嘴唇抓紧了床单。

随着时间流逝，他觉得自己离目标更近了，毕业和随之而来的大学申请转瞬即逝。之后的夏天，他进了鼬和鸣人的那所大学学习金融，而那两人正好毕业了（他对数字非常敏感，凭他的毅力，他知道自己绝对能事业有成）。佐助已经开始规划未来，但首要任务是为鸣人买下那条项链。他终于可以作为一名大学生，而不是某个不屑一顾的高中小屁孩。并且，他终于快到十八岁了。

佐助太过于埋头攒足最后一笔钱，以至于听到鸣人交了男友之时，他完全震惊了。他从自己母亲那里听到了几句，“看来鸣人终于给自己找了个Alpha，真为他高兴。他也快二十三岁了，正是时候。”那一刻，他想摧毁任何够得着的东西以泄愤恨。他完全被这一消息压垮了。

这仅仅发生在他生日的一个多星期之后的八月。七月，他举办了生日派对，鸣人的出现让他欣喜若狂。对方送上了祝福，感叹着他的成长，甚至在他的脸颊上留了个吻，然后送上礼物-他期许已久的限量版忍者大战游戏。遗憾的是他卖掉了自己的游戏手柄，但无所谓了，这仍然是他当天收到的最酷的礼物。并且，那个吻，代替了平时的摸头，让佐助相信，鸣人终于开始把他当作一个成年的Alph看待了，也许更加作为一个潜在的伴侣。因此，当突然发现某个狗杂种偷了他的Omega时，佐助被逼到了崩溃的边缘。难道他至今为止所做的一切都徒劳了？

那天，佐助发起了高烧，之后的一整个星期都在内心的煎熬与生理上的折磨下痛不欲生，把他的家人给吓坏了。随之而来的热潮更是加剧了他的痛苦与无助，如此，又度过了一个星期。当一切终于恢复如初，佐助自我封闭了起来。鼬甚至开始定时来查看他，但佐助无动于衷，他深深陷入了抑郁之中。随后，连鸣人也来探望他了，这让他十分惊讶和意外。不知为何，金发男人看起来并不比他好。对方特意给他做了些汤，这一举动是如此美好并带着满满真心实意的关怀，佐助简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“你不应该去找你男友吗？”他的话语几近苛刻，但这也是他所能做到的最残忍的事了。 鸣人吃了一惊，差点没拿稳手里的碗。他自嘲地笑了笑，挠了挠后脑勺。

“美琴阿姨告诉你了，是吗？呃...嗯，简单来说，我们合不来，分手了。”就在下一秒，佐助的灵魂之火重燃了起来。但他没有表现出来，甚至喃喃了一句，“他的损失。”但想到鸣人又单身了，他心理和生理上的所遭受的创伤都开始愈合了。他准备继续他的计划。接下来的夏天，他在工作上投入了双倍的精力。

大学的第一个月平淡无奇，佐助最终说服了父母让他住在学生公寓。他家离学校非常近，对于鼬，他更倾向于住在家里，这样有更多的私人空间，也利于学习。但佐助更追求独立，他等不及要找一个只属于自己的地方。考虑到预算的问题，学生公寓似乎是最好的选择。他准备好了容忍其他同学对他产生的任何困扰，也知道将来要面对的肯定不少。作为一个固执而头脑发热的alpha，他知道自己并不完美，但还是希望鸣人能给他个机会。

惊人的是，三个星期之内，佐助交到了两个新朋友。一个呆呆的beta-水月，但并不让人讨厌；以及一个高大冷静的alpha-重吾，佐助的室友。那两人进大学前就认识，即使水月是自然科学专业的，上课也完全不在一栋楼，但通过重吾，他们也认识了。而重吾绝对是最理想的室友：他是个非常安静的人，痴迷于数学，几乎和佐助一样擅长。他们可以互相讨论很久，这让佐助极大地感觉到了找到知己的喜悦。

转眼到了十月，这意味着鸣人的生日也快到了。佐助在那天来临前的一个星期买下了那颗宝石。十月10日，他相信，那一天鸣人会了解到他的心意。生日派对开在鸣人的父母家，虽然佐助听说他在木叶的某个地方租了自己的房子。“客人会来的很多吧，鸣人总是很受欢迎。”佐助从他哥哥那里拿到邀请函的时候这么想着。他猜得没错。但这并不足以威胁到他，因为佐助百分之百肯定他准备的礼物会比任何人的都惊艳。

此刻，佐助想着如何在私下里，把自己亲手做的一个绿色小盒子交给鸣人。上面装饰着他用橘色的卡纸和蓝色的丝线编织的花朵。但似乎在场的所有人都围绕着鸣人，这变成了一项艰巨的任务。佐助最终得以把鸣人从人群里偷了出来，带他去了露台上。那个地方是鸣人的父亲多年前修建的，当时佐助大概六岁，所以至今已有些破旧。但多亏了玖辛奈悉心栽培的花草，让这一小片地方看起来十分浪漫。

“佐助，为什么带我来这里？”鸣人咯咯地笑着问，他的朋友佐井很擅长调制鸡尾酒，所以刚刚多喝了几杯。佐助没碰一滴酒，他要为接下来的事保持头脑清醒。他要记住鸣人拿到礼物时的表情，任何一个细节他都不会放过。

“我要你完全属于我。”他简单地开口。他的真心话。

“就像以前那样，是吗？当我们合谋捉弄鼬的时候，”鸣人轻笑着回忆过去。“即使我们配合那么默契，也没有一次成功过。每一次鼬发现后，你都会不高兴地撅起嘴，超级可爱。”佐助不喜欢对话朝着这样的方向发展下去。他也很喜欢童年的那些时光，但他更需要鸣人把他看作一个有明确目标的成年男人。

“鸣人，”他拉回Omega的注意。看着对方蓝得不可思议的眼睛，佐助立刻感觉喉咙发干，他控制住双手的颤抖，递上一个小盒子。“这是给你的。”

“噢，你给我准备了礼物，”鸣人甜甜地笑起来，接过了它。“你自己做的？太美了。”他小心翼翼地抚过上面折叠着的花瓣。佐助不停地点头，他快控制不住自己想要俯身，吻住鸣人那双樱桃般的嘴唇。鸣人对佐助的手工技术很了解，但这并非佐助想要的认同。“打开它。”他满怀期待地催促他。

“我的天啊。”佐助急促地呼吸着，看着鸣人研究起那条漂亮的项链，对方惊讶地睁大眼睛。“你从哪里得到的？看起来就像真的宝石一样。”

“因为它就是。”鸣人猛地抬起头，震惊地盯着佐助。

“你说什么？这一定要花一大笔钱...…”就是这一刻了，佐助心想，鸣人终于能意识到他是个完美的伴侣。他淡淡地回道，“打了些零工而已。”实际上是整整一年，两份工作，至少一百个不眠之夜，以及一些稍有风险的交易。

“佐助，”鸣人露出一副难以琢磨的表情看着他，有那么一瞬间，alpha以为他会拒绝这份礼物，但接下来，他梦寐以求的事成真了。鸣人吻了他，Omega柔软的玫瑰色的双唇轻柔地掠过他的嘴唇。鸣人可能只是想亲亲他的鼻尖。当自己还是个小不点的时候，鸣人也不过是个活泼的十岁男孩，但他极富同理心。那时无论多么生气的自己，都会在这一招面前败下阵来。此刻，他想要相信这个短暂又甜蜜的吻是鸣人真实的意愿。毕竟，这还是他的初吻。并不是说佐助是性恐惧或是其他什么，他只是不喜欢随意触碰别人。从很久以前他就只想要鸣人一个人，而现在就是他告白的时刻。

“谢谢你，它真美。”鸣人握住他的手臂，双眸透过浓密的睫毛凝视他的眼睛。佐助深深地沉醉在他的注目下。这个无与伦比的omega，他迷恋了五年，或者说十年的人，此时近在眼前，和佐助的相处之中，没有感到一丝不适，完美的时机。但现实当然不会那么顺人心意，鸣人接下来的话毫不留情地打碎了一切。“我离开这里之后，每次看到它，我都会想念你的。”

“什么？”佐助差点说不出话来，他怀疑自己听错了。“你要离开了？”

“对，我以为鼬告诉你了。”鸣人退后了一步，温暖的力度从佐助的手臂上消失了，他如坠冰窖。“kiri新的工作室晓给我发了offer，他们想聘我做编辑助理。自来也带过的一个学生在那里工作，他推荐了我。”鸣人的话语淹没在佐助脑海里持续不断的鸣响声中。即使这个omega近在眼前，也让佐助觉得遥不可及。这算什么。

“可是，我们怎么办？”他绝望地问。眼见着他的梦从指间滑落。而这次鸣人又误解了他。

“我会和你们这群家伙保持联系的，每个星期，不，每天，我保证。”他笑得如此纯真，一点也没察觉到面前的人早已心如刀割。佐助必须做点什么，阻止这突如其来的变故，否则他就要发疯了，但他什么话都说不出来。

接下来的一个星期，是鸣人留在这里的最后期限，再下周，他就要飞往另一个国家，那里离佐助是那么的遥远，远到令人厌恶。这个年轻的alpha在那几天里有如行尸走肉，这一打击太让他难以承受了。到了最后一天，他和鼬去机场送别鸣人。当鸣人挥手告别之时，佐助所能做的一切就是快速地给他一个拥抱。鸣人在他的脸上印下了一个浅浅的吻，佐助送的那根项链从他微敞的领口里露了出来。即使是这样的景象，也没有让佐助感到丝毫的欣喜。鸣人就要离开他了。佐助甚至还没有占有他。他离开后会发生些什么？他会找其他alpha吗？他会在佐助宣誓主权之前就被别人标记吗？为什么不在那次派对上表现得更彻底些呢？他只想问自己为什么。

接下来的几个月，佐助陷入深深的自怨自艾中。悔恨不断吞噬着他，鸣人时不时的电话和视频通话并没有让他好受一点。当然，佐助还是会回复，但他一看到鸣人的笑脸，他就会开始憎恨自己的优柔寡断，是他自己夺走了自己的机会，夺走了和他心爱的人呼吸同一片空气的机会，夺走了品尝那股迷人的信息素的机会。而现在，连见面的机会都没有了。

经过这一番自省后，他再次陷入忧郁，并因此把自己的第一次浪费在了一个beta上。对方是和他同年级的，最近又在跟水月约会了。在性关系方面，香燐主张自由主义。她对佐助表现出兴趣时，也并没有问他太多私人问题。而他也就顺其自然了。那晚他在兄弟会举办的派对上醉得一塌糊涂，根本没办法思考，所以当她示意上楼时，佐助跟了上去，他们上床了。他根本记不得任何细节，但幸亏香燐带了安全套。那晚之后，他都不敢正眼看她一眼，同样，他也不敢看镜子里的自己。不知道为什么，他感觉自己像是背叛了鸣人一样 ，即使他们的每一次结合都只发生在佐助手淫时的想象之中，他也对跟别人睡了的自己感到恶心。

时间进入冬季。鸣人因专注于工作，连今年的家庭聚会都没回来参加。佐助把自己关在房间里，尝试用学习来忘记这件事。重吾敲开了他的房门，“话说，佐助，你有什么烦心的事吗？”

“为什么这么问?”这个一向沉默内敛的室友突然这么问，让人有些惊讶。

“我知道你更喜欢自己解决问题，但是，有时候说出来会比较好，我是个很不错的倾听者。”佐助第一次见识到对方的观察力和善解人意，他犹豫了一下，最后决定坦白。重吾说对了，他的确需要发泄出自己郁结的情绪。他不想让别人因他的缺点而对他盖棺定论，他需要有人来理解他，最好还能给些友好的建议。

“我听得出来你有多爱那个omega。”当佐助说出他对鸣人长久以来的暗恋之后，重吾这么说道。那晚露台上的每一个细节在过去的几个月内循环往复地在他的脑海里回放，佐助说完这些停下了。

“是的。”佐助知道自己无望地爱着那个金发男人，他完全不知道该如何得到他。

“我认为你应该直接跟他坦白，至少让他知道你对他的想法。”这听起来不错，但是……

“如果他拒绝了我，”这就是佐助一直以来隐藏自己感情的根本原因。他极其恐惧从他梦想和渴望的人口中听到一个坚决的“不”字。

“就算这样，你也可以试图去改变他的想法。前提是，你要先跟他面对面坦白，千万别在电话里说，这完全是两码事。”

这次的对话给了佐助一定的决心。他给自己设了个新目标，他要在鸣人回来之前变得尽可能的成功和有钱，或者毕业之后去鸣人所在的城市。他要让鸣人对他刮目相看，让对方没有理由拒绝他。到时候，佐助也会更加明确地传达出自己的心意。这个计划非常完美，佐助不再消沉，进入第二个学年后，他开始在扉间手下当学徒，去木叶银行实习(这可闻所未闻，毕竟那个男人可是出了名的难伺候)。就在这时，鬼鲛向鼬求婚了。鼬接受了。一半的亲朋好友都为他高兴，但诸如富岳和鼬的那些beta和omega同事显然无法接受。婚礼计划在六月末举办。虽然他们的父亲坚决反对，但佐助知道他最终还是会接受这一事实，就像每一个深爱自己孩子的父亲那样，去参加他的婚礼。当然，无论鸣人的工作有多忙，这次他一定会回来当鼬的伴郎。

在这次见面之前，佐助还无法达到他所定下的目标，这让他有些焦虑，但他仍然期待这次的重逢。他所憧憬的未来里，鸣人与自己紧紧相携，在宾客的一片称赞中，盛装而行。佐助任由思绪驰骋，想象着鸣人在他们自己的婚礼上一身雪白的礼服(不知道鸣人更喜欢西装还是长袍，如今的omega可以有这两种选择，所以佐助两种都幻想了一下)，当他凝视着对方，说完我愿意后，接下来，会有一个无比甜蜜的吻，和他们之前的第一个吻一样纯洁。他们的婚礼将会非常美好，当然，关上卧室门后的那一刻，会是一段更加美妙的时光。

新婚之夜对佐助来说是非常神圣的一件事。一想到这个，他一米八二的身躯完全抑制不住地微微颤抖起来。那一刻，他会标记鸣人，让对方完全属于自己(当然是先取得鸣人的同意，佐助希望他会同意自己咬他脖子上的腺体)。他知道脖子上的这个标记，有或者没有，并不影响结为伴侣的alpha和omega之间的联系。况且，这种标记已被视为旧习，不太被提倡了。然而，光是想象鸣人的脖子上带着他的标记走在大庭广众下的样子，就足以让佐助硬起来，满脑叫嚣着占有和欲望。他唯一要做的，就是让想象成真。

佐助已经不像一年前那样无知了，他意识到要得到鸣人，必须付出更多的时间和努力。他准备好要为爱情奋战到底，没有任何事物可以阻挡他。至少他是这么想的。

鸣人提前了三天回来，大部分时候都和鼬以及他的一些omega和beta朋友一起。同时，佐助忙着和父母准备婚礼的事宜，然后又被拖着去了鬼鲛的单身派对上，导致他宿醉得差点起不来。鬼鲛来自一个非常富有的家庭，最近决定自立门户。在佐助看来，非常值得赞赏。但当鬼鲛甩下一年的零钱，包了整个夜场用来庆祝他最后的单身夜时，佐助真想消灭之前的想法。

结果，他在婚礼正式举行的那天才得以见到鸣人。金发男人仍如从前那样耀眼，他穿了一身婴儿蓝的西服，白色的丝绸衬衫，领结和袖口的褶皱恰到好处。但最让他看起来完美无瑕的是他领口的宝石，经过了夏日的洗礼，此刻更加熠熠生辉。但鸣人身边站着的一个高大的红发alpha，看起来就不让人那么舒服了。

佐助并不认识。但一看到那个傲慢的混蛋站在他未来伴侣的身边(那个男人肯定道德低下，毫无疑问)，佐助的心沉了下去，尤其是当对方用他肮脏的手随意地环住鸣人的腰，轻轻地把金发男人锁在身边，好像他拥有他一样。更糟糕的是，鸣人一点也不介意。这不得不让佐助怀疑他们会不会是情侣。真卑鄙。整个婚宴上，佐助愤怒的目光都投在那个丑恶的偷走他omega的alpha身上(好吧，其实那个男人性感得要命，只是佐助发醋疯而已)。最终他忍无可忍，低声问他叔叔卡卡西，“那个红头发的混蛋是谁？”他用下巴努了努走道对面第二桌上的alpha。卡卡西看了一眼，发出一声轻笑，眯起他唯一那只能用的眼睛(佐助不知道为何他总是带着面罩，他在浴室里见过后面的那张脸，相当不错的相貌)。

“啊，你说鸣人带来的那个人啊。”佐助点点头。“他是鸣人就职的那家出版社的总编辑，我没记错的话，叫弥彦还是什么的。”

呵，太棒了。鸣人是那个叫弥彦还是什么的家伙的助理，天知道在那个色眯眯的眼神下，他们相处有多久了。甚至当鼬和鬼鲛宣誓时，那个混蛋还是只关注着鸣人的一举一动，旁若无人地邪笑着。但佐助尽收眼底，他等不及要甩他一脸义正严辞。

随后，婚礼的主场移到了草坪上。跳舞的台子和餐桌被安置在一个巨大的帐篷里。看到鸣人和弥彦一起上车，两人有说有笑的那一刻，佐助的勇气渐渐丧失。他不得不忍耐着愤怒，和父母一起乘坐上另一辆车。毕竟，他不想搞出事端来毁了鼬的婚礼。说到这个，鼬今天一身清爽的白色西装，非常迷人。与之相比，他身边的鬼鲛穿了一身黑蓝色，让那个男人看起来更像条鲨鱼了。当然，是指性情温和的那种，毕竟他现在浑身闪耀着幸福的光芒。

佐助真心为他的哥哥感到高兴。但一想到自己的挚爱被另一个男人强拥着，他一点也无法享受这场本该让人开心的婚宴。佐助什么也做不了，只能眼睁睁地看着远处鸣人和弥彦交谈甚欢，自在地享用着一杯又一杯的香槟。而佐助，凭他今天穿的淡米色三件套，白色的衬衫和紫红色领结，足以让他称得上是男人味十足，光彩夺目。当佐助的目光再次落到鸣人脸上时，两人正巧对上了视线。鸣人朝他挥了挥手，但是弥彦向鸣人俯身，在他耳边说了些什么。那么远的距离，佐助无法听见。那个亲密的举动几乎让他控制不住自己。

宴会到了尾声，蛋糕被端了上来。所有人都起身跳舞去了。佐助意识到自己喝得有点多了。他扶着椅背勉强支撑起自己，看了看周围。帐篷里远处的一个角落里的景象，让他全身因酒精而急湍的血液最终沸腾了起来 - 弥彦弯着上身在吻鸣人，他的一只手紧紧箍着金发男人的腰，另一只手摸上那头丝绸般的金发。佐助完全无法忍耐了，他大步朝他们走去。

“嘿！你！”佐助厉声呵斥道。弥彦立刻注意到了他，周围所有人的目光都聚集了过来。“你知道你在做什么吗！”他的声音坚定而有力，一点也不是喝醉酒那样的含混不清。他平时那种沉稳的嗓音现在充满讥讽的味道。“别以为你有个出版社就能了不起到随便玩弄别人。”佐助的手指直指那个红发男人，对方从开始的困惑和惊讶瞬间转为一脸被冒犯的愤怒。

“你有什么问题，小子？”alpha低沉的声音里带着怒意。

“对啊，佐助，你怎么了？”鸣人试图插话，相比弥彦，满脸担忧。

“鸣人不是你的玩偶，你都不了解他，可是看着他的眼神好像你拥有他一样。”佐助指责道，在鸣人不解的目光下，他突然感到一阵清醒。

“你他妈在说什么？”佐助的话明显让弥彦很不爽。但在佐助看来，这更加证明了他的猜测。

“你配不上他，你这个肮脏的老变态！”佐助最终茫然地意识到自己在当众出丑。背后传来阵阵窃语，甚至里面还有他母亲的声音，但是他无法控制自己。

“佐助，你完全误会了，弥彦只是……”

“不！让我说完，鸣人，好吗。”佐助转向那个omega，表情缓和下来，但是决心依旧。“我知道自己沉默太久了，我只希望你能把我当做一个真正的男人来看待，一个准备好珍视你，爱你，直到你生命尽头的男人。但是太迟了，现在这个傲慢的混蛋把你从我身边抢走了，而我还没有成为一个能够让你依靠的男人，我…我……”佐助没有意识到自己开始过呼吸了。他走近鸣人，向他伸出手，世界在旋转，接下来的一刻，一双温暖的手接住了他，把他扶稳了。

“嘘，没关系，佐助，你不需要这么激动。”鸣人抚着他的后背，安慰道。就像佐助五岁，跌破了膝盖嚎啕大哭的时候那样。“你真的误会了。弥彦只是我的朋友，我们从来没有发展出超过友情的关系。他已经和我的表哥订婚了。”鸣人继续说道，他的声音轻柔而纯致。佐助盯着他，困惑地眨了眨眼。

“你的表哥？”他呆呆地问道，然后看向弥彦，对方正一脸看好戏的表情，注意到佐助的目光，他抬起右手，展示了一下无名指上的婚戒。

“对，长门，记得吗，我舅舅的儿子。他是omega，他们俩从小就认识。”鸣人的声音越飘越远，佐助只感觉一阵耳鸣，血一下子冲上他的头顶。哦天啊，他一本正经地让自己出了洋相，还顺带连累了鸣人。

“来，佐助，你需要一些新鲜空气。”鸣人轻轻叫道，把他推出帐篷进到花园里。在离开前，佐助扫了一眼身后，看到至少有二十双好奇的眼睛盯着他。他在鼬的婚礼上搞了场闹剧，就因为他是个妒忌的，占有欲强的白痴。佐助感到一阵恶心，在反应过来之前，感到胃一阵翻腾，他立刻吐了一地。

一切都变得模糊起来，佐助隐约地记得鸣人担忧的脸，他母亲和鼬的声音从很远的地方传来(万幸，鼬和鬼鲛以及一半的来客在外面拍照，没有看到刚才的一幕)。他听到他们谈论着，直到他父亲决定先让他回家，鸣人立刻同意，扶着他走出了人群。

一路上他们都保持沉默。佐助不敢看鸣人一眼，害怕从他眼里看到责备和失望。到了家之后，鸣人小心地帮他挪出车子，带他回了自己的房间。所有事物就像笼罩了一层雾，佐助觉得自己可能发烧了，他感到自己的脸在燃烧，又或者是因为他梦寐以求的omega离得那么近的缘故。鸣人一路紧紧地扶着，直到佐助躺进自己的床上。

“我去给你拿些水，好好躺着，不要乱动。”鸣人离开了大约五分钟。在这片刻的时间里，佐助试着脱下领带，但完全失败了。因此鸣人走进来，就发现他的领带歪在一边，右手以一种奇怪的姿势扭在身后，被袖子缠住了。

“哦，佐助，你就……”鸣人放下杯子，“让我帮你。”他迅速地靠过来，帮佐助脱了外套，马甲和领带，然后解开衬衫上的纽扣。佐助像被催眠了一样看着他的一举一动。鸣人靠得如此之近，佐助都能感觉到他的呼吸和他身上迷人的香气。他的手臂不由自主地圈住鸣人的腰，把他拉得更近。把自己的脸埋在了鸣人的肚子上深深吸气，用鼻子摩挲起他身上温暖丝滑的布料。金发男人在他突然的举动下，不可思议地放松下来。当鸣人的手指游走在佐助脑后的黑发里时，alpha欣慰地颤抖起来。

“你需要躺下，佐助。”过了一会，鸣人提醒道，他温柔地推开佐助，退后了一步。

“别走。”佐助知道自己听起来像个孩子，但他不管了，他只想要鸣人永远待在自己身边。

“我不走，我保证。”他帮他盖上被子，撩开他脸上的刘海，然后端起水杯，小心翼翼地喂他喝下，佐助的手仍然有些颤抖。当鸣人站起来准备转身时，佐助抓住了他的手腕。

“我搞砸了一切，是不是？”他恨自己的声音听起来是如此脆弱。

“不，当然没有。”鸣人朝他微笑，即使这样，佐助以为会从他眼里看到同情，但是没有。“一切都好。”

“可是你-”

“我们明天再谈。”鸣人抚摸着佐助绷紧的指关节，让他冷静下来。“你现在需要休息。”但是佐助并没有放开他，鸣人又加了一句。“我不会离开。当你醒过来，你会发现我就你在身边，相信我。”

“好吧。”佐助不情愿地松开手，看着鸣人脱下他一身褶皱的蓝色西装，把它搭在转椅上，然后揉了揉头发，走开了。佐助想要再多看他一会，但他支撑不住，很快沉入了睡眠，一夜无梦。

\-----

佐助在第二天早晨醒过来，惊讶地发现自己并没感觉到平时那种宿醉后的不适。昨天的记忆涌了上来，他瞬间睁开眼睛，不可遏制地发出一声懊恼。他真是个蠢货！想想他在鸣人面前表现的那个样子，不仅让自己出尽丑相，还像个荷尔蒙爆发的青少年(不幸地，他还真就是)。简直不能更糟了。

当佐助躺着咒骂起自己的冲动时，响起一道轻轻的敲门声，然后鸣人端着一盘食物走了进来。

“嘿，佐助。”他轻轻地打了声招呼。佐助在对方温柔的注目下红了脸。难道他还在梦里？因为这个场景和他那些潮湿的梦里所发生过的完全重合了。鸣人穿着鼬的T恤和短裤。这两人身形相似，都相当高挑瘦削，所以这套衣服非常适合他。“我给你做了点汤，还有番茄吐司，你仍然喜欢吃，是吧？”

“对。”他的声音嘶哑得让人难以忍受，佐助清了清嗓子。当鸣人走上前，他突然意识到这个omega闻起来甚至更迷人了。难道……

“我还给你煮了茶。”他递给佐助一个小杯子，里面盛着清香的淡色液体，是他母亲最喜欢的草本茶。鸣人看着他安静地喝完，然后开始吃东西。当佐助吃完后，他笨拙地向鸣人道了谢，半撑着自己，体内升起一阵不安。

“我知道你对我的感觉。”鸣人突然说。佐助确定，要是他现在还在吃东西，绝对会呛到。

“什-多久了？”还有，如果早知道，为什么不作回应。这意味着鸣人拒绝他了吗？佐助紧紧抓住床单，手指握成拳头。

“我……”oemga的脸猛地红了起来，他移开视线。“当我离开的那时候，差不多猜到了。然后，当弥彦第一次看到我带的项链，你送的礼物时，他说不管是谁送给我的，那个人肯定疯狂地爱着我。从那以后，我一直忘不了他说的这句话……还有就是你说的那些话，然后我就想通了。”鸣人抬起视线，直直地看着佐助的眼睛。“当我意识到以后，我不知道该怎么回应。转念又想，或许你觉得我拒绝了你，然后改变心意，不再……”

“不！我永远不会停止爱你！”佐助连自己都对语气中的坚决不移惊到了。他走下床，把鸣人抱在胸前，差点踢翻了地上的盘子。“你就是我要的那个人，这是任何事物，任何人都不能改变的，即使是你拒绝我。”他知道自己的告白可能太过了，但这就是他的心里话 - 他永远都不可能放弃鸣人，不管这个omega的决定如何。

“佐助……”鸣人犹豫了。“我想说，我差不多比你大了六岁，你难道不想找个更年轻的-”

“不，”佐助不想听这种话，选择鸣人以外的人这种事，根本没想过。“你不明白吗？你是我的唯一。”他祈求地凝视着鸣人蓝色的眼睛，对方因他的坚定而微微睁大了双眼。然后，佐助吻了他。他再也忍不下去了。

令他惊讶并欣喜的是，片刻之后，鸣人开始回应他的吻，从一开始的缓慢而试探，到后来的确信，最后他加深了这个吻。这对于佐助有如天赐般。鸣人的嘴唇尝起来像天堂一样，另外有一点点汤的味道，炽热而湿润，难以言喻的美妙。这种感觉远远超越他的想象，他等不及要更多。他坐回床上，把omega拉到腿上。

“唔，嗯-等等，佐助，”鸣人挣脱开这个吻，但没法退后，佐助紧紧把他箍在了怀里。“我不觉得我们现在应该做这个……”他垂下视线，紧张地吸了口气。

“你不想做？”佐助问道，他能清楚地闻到鸣人的信息素里裹挟的欲望，这绝对是他闻过的最要命的信息素了。

“不是的，我只是……我不想占你便宜。”佐助听不懂，这是什么意思，他自己绝对是这个世界上最想要和鸣人做爱的人。看到佐助一脸严肃，鸣人一反常态的温顺，“你没注意到？你的热潮开始了。”

听他这么一说，佐助感觉到了。他的身体正在快速升温，极力渴求着omega，心脏在他的胸腔里疯狂鼓动着，呼吸也渐渐变得急促起来。他知道自己应该停止，否则他会伤到鸣人。每过一秒，他的理智就消失一点。

“鸣人，”他的嗓音变得连他自己都无法辨识的深沉而压迫。“你想要吗？”他凑上前，鼻尖抵着鸣人脖子上的脉搏，深深地呼吸了一下，鼻息喷在那一片发烫的肌肤上。“你要我吗？”

“啊-我，”鸣人深深吸气，佐助忍耐不住地含住了他上下移动的喉结，让这个金发omega呻吟了起来，他喘息着回答道，“要。”

这简简单单的一个字对佐助来说就是整个世界，把他全身的渴望都点燃了。他开始贪婪地亲吻起鸣人的脖子，一路往上，然后沿着他下颚的线条舔过去， 最后找到他的唇，就像在荒漠中的一汪清泉，而他 - 一个垂死的旅客，寄生命于那一口水。他的双手游走在鸣人的后背上，在下方停留了一会，然后捧住了他圆滚滚的屁股，用力地揉捏了起来。鸣人在佐助的嘴里惊叫了一声，然后单手抓住他的头发，把他拉进一个更深的吻中，另一只手按上alpha宽阔的胸膛，戏弄起他变硬的乳头。意识到衣服穿得有点多，鸣人快速地解开他衬衫上剩下的那些纽扣，佐助笨拙地和鸣人的短裤战斗着，最后急不可耐地撕开了它。

“耐心点。”鸣人轻笑起来，喷出的呼吸让佐助的脸颊一阵发痒，然后帮他完好无损地脱下他自己的裤子，接着衬衫和T恤，全部被一股脑扔在了地上，最后是两条内裤，佐助的白色和鸣人的橘色。接着，鸣人叉开双腿跨坐在了他的大腿上，靠近佐助硬到紧贴腹部的粗大阴茎。

“哇哦，你确实长大了。”鸣人戏谑道，他自己的老二不像佐助的那么大，但形状姣好，玫瑰色的龟头，底部几乎没有长毛，光溜溜的。佐助简直看不过来，鸣人纤长的大腿，平坦的腹部，胸膛上粉色的乳头立了起来，锁骨分明，颈肩线条流畅优美。毫不自知的美。

佐助怜爱地抚摸起那两条细嫩的大腿，然后用力地抓住它们，从床上直起身，再次含住鸣人的双唇。他慢慢把对方拉近，直到这个omega的屁股直直地坐在他发烫的阴茎上。鸣人被吻得细细轻喃起来，开始扭动起身体，摩擦起佐助的下身，带给他电火石光般的阵阵快感。佐助急不可耐地转换姿势，挤进鸣人张开的双腿间，用自己的体重把他压进了床垫里，他们的下身撞在一起。佐助开始用胯使劲往前挤压，两人的阴茎互相摩擦着。

鸣人抓着他的肩膀，随着佐助的每一次冲撞，微微呻吟起来。佐助知道这还远远不够，他沉迷在身下的omega散发的信息素里，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，那股强烈的藏在深处的欲望，如今破茧而出，随时准备冲出体内。他必须要和鸣人分享它，必须更加靠近他，必须进入他，这样他们才能成为一体。

这股炽热的念头让佐助想起了一件事，他猛地停了下来。鸣人迷离地望着他。“怎么了？”

“我没有安全套。”佐助强忍着想蹂躏身下这个金发男人的冲动，保持了一丝理智来想起这件无关紧要的事。但他必须对鸣人负责，而不是随便玩玩，毫无责任心。

“噢，没关系，我在节育。”鸣人毫不在意地说道。佐助像是被浇了盆冷水。

“你不想要孩子？”他的心绞成一团。如果鸣人不想要孩子，佐助也绝对不会强迫他，但是和这个omega组建一个大家庭，是他梦想的一部分。要舍弃这一部分，对他来说该有多痛心。而鸣人接下来的话让他稍微安下心来。

“我当然想要孩子，傻瓜，只是现在不想。”他抬起眉毛。“现在我只想要你，小宝贝。”这个玩笑一点也不好笑，但在某种程度上，让佐助性欲高昂。

“我来让你看看什么叫'小'宝贝。”他沉沉地说道，快速俯下身，舔弄起鸣人的老二，让对方惊讶地叫了一声。

他专注地用舌头卷绕着顶部，同时用手套弄着下面的部分，直到他听到鸣人轻轻的呜咽。佐助张口将它全部吞入，上下摆动脑袋，用力吮吸着，鸣人情不自禁地扭动起来，他想要更多，但是佐助另有打算。

他啵的一声放开了omega的阴茎，抬头看到鸣人满脸通红，泪眼朦胧。他想要真正地肏哭他。佐助抓起鸣人的双腿，将它们掰得更开，露出他粉嫩的早已湿漉漉的小穴，但佐助更想看那些液体流淌下来的样子。他低头亲了亲它，上面传来一阵大声的喘息。他伸出舌头，试探性地舔了一下，然后用舌尖逗弄起那个紧致的小洞。鸣人吃力地呼吸着，完全迷失了自己。想着该是时候进入下一步了，佐助将舌头毫无压力地挤进了那个穴口，但他感觉到鸣人的肌肉缩紧了。他开始用舌头肏起鸣人，每一次都比之前更加深入。鸣人哀号着，在床单上不停地扭动。他的小穴现在完全湿透了，泛着鲜艳的红色。佐助最后搅动了一下，然后退了出来。

他自己的阴茎早已硬到发痛，不断地渗着前液，随时准备好插入这个omega的体内。佐助撸了几下，捏了捏自己半肿的结，试着压抑住自己的兴奋，以至于不让自己提前射出来。他压上鸣人，对方的腿环住了他的腰，让他的阴茎抵住那个等待着被进入的洞口。他目不转睛地看着鸣人浸满愉悦的湛蓝色双眼，然后插了进去。当他的龟头进去的那一刻，佐助感觉自己好像看到了星星，他接着往前冲撞，几乎进去了一半。

鸣人紧闭双眼，张开嘴，无声地哭叫，双手死死地抠住佐助的肩膀。

“抱-抱歉，我很抱歉。”佐助暗暗骂了一声自己，停了下来。他不想伤到鸣人。金发男人深呼吸了几下，过了一分钟左右，他对佐助点了点头，让他继续。佐助再次动起来，他一点一点地推进去，直到彻底地埋入了鸣人的体内。他的结几乎碰到了鸣人的穴口。鸣人发出一声低低的呻吟，头顶深深陷入枕头里面。

“天-天啊，佐助，我太-太满了，我-”佐助乘机抽出来，狠狠撞了一下，鸣人舒服地哭喊出声。“啊，不要停，不要停。”他情不自禁地喃喃，抬起腰迎合佐助的阴茎。佐助缓慢地抽插起来，勉强压抑着热潮带来的冲动，不久之后他加快速度，动作幅度也越来越大。鸣人无法压抑的呻吟和他低沉的喘息声混合在了一起。佐助的视野开始变窄，他胯部的动作急促而强劲，好像下意识想将他的结挤进鸣人狭小的甬道里一样。

鸣人突然停住了，他的穴紧紧包裹住了佐助巨大的结。那种类似疼痛的包覆感几乎让佐助濒临崩溃的边缘，他抱住鸣人，感受着对方激烈的心跳声，然后射了出来。他的精液持续不断地喷涌进鸣人的体内，佐助低下头，看到鸣人失神的表情，他快速从他身上翻了下来，但是从下体传来一阵拽拉的痛觉，佐助意识到他们被他的结扣在了一起。

他往下身看了一眼，由于某种原因，立刻红了脸。鸣人此刻瘫软的阴茎让他知道自己带给对方多大的满足感。对方朝他眨了眨眼睛，露出一个疲倦的笑容。“这太棒了。你在床上简直就是头野兽。”金发男人再次开起玩笑，但佐助不介意，这样的他也很可爱。

“谢谢。”他简单地回道。“但现在，我们……呃，”在鸣人的凝视下，他没好意思说出口。

“恩，结住了。我们要等大概二十分钟。”鸣人淡淡地说道，然后移开了视线，表情暗了下去。“我能让它出来，但是会很痛……”他开始起身，佐助立刻明白了他的意思‘对我来说会很痛’。

“不！我喜欢保持现在这样，我只……等等，你是怎么知道的？”佐助明显紧张起来。

“不是所有alpha都像你这么体贴，佐助。”他疲惫地叹了口气。佐助决定此刻不再逼问下去，但他向自己保证，一旦找到那个伤害过他伴侣的人，他一定让对方付出代价。此刻，他温柔地抱住鸣人，调整了一下姿势，让他们能舒服地等待接下来的十几分钟时间。

当他的结软下来，对方的甬道也放松下来时，鸣人起身先去了盥洗室淋浴，佐助在他之后(他真希望他们能一起洗，但是那个淋浴间刚刚能容下他高大的体格，再多个人就不行了)。他站在莲蓬头下，打上肥皂，想着一切终于朝着理想的方向发展了，甚至他那些狂野的春梦也终于成真了。鸣人终于是他的了，现在他要做的就是让他永远待在自己身边。

他冲完澡，在腰上松松地围上一条毛巾，回了房间，准备从衣橱里拿点旧衣服出来。当他看到鸣人就站到柜子前面时，他停下脚步。对方穿着之前的T恤和短裤，手上拿着一件深蓝色的上衣，想必是在给佐助找穿的衣服。这样的举动实在太有家庭的感觉了，佐助情不自禁地露出笑容。鸣人听到他走进房间，转过身来，拎起一片绿色的布料。

“说起来，佐助，为什么你会有我的内裤？”他淘气地咧开嘴，眼前的alpha立刻变成了一颗熟透的番茄。


End file.
